A Christmas Wish
by UndergroundDaydreams
Summary: Sarah is working late, a snowstorm threatening to leave her stranded in the city. But she won't have to brave the elements alone. Someone from her past makes an unexpected appearance intent on fulfilling a Christmas wish. Snow and fluff for the holidays.


**A Christmas Wish**

Sarah stared out of the darkened window watching the snow fall steadily in big, puffy flakes into the city streets. The twinkling lights from the Christmas tree behind her tip-toed merrily across the drifts already piling up outside the department store window. She stepped forward, leaning her forehead against the icy glass. The streets were emptying quickly, and very few cars were left on the road. She pushed back from the window with a sigh. She did love the snow, but it was going to make getting home problematic.

She should have known better; she should have called in. But she'd been trying to get a permanent position with the store for over a year and she hadn't wanted to blow it now that she had the opportunity. And she had done good. They had asked for something traditional, yet whimsical, something eye-catching for the last shopping weekend before Christmas. She took one last look around her at the window display - mischievous elves opening wrapped boxes of this season's hot ticket items while the family watched on in surprise, in very expensive cashmere pajamas. Sarah smiled and began tossing her tools and bits of ribbons and fabric into an empty cardboard box. She had done really good.

Now if she could just get out of here before the trains stopped running out of the city; if they hadn't already given the snowstorm threatening to rage outside. Sarah gave one last look out the window and felt her stomach drop. It was really coming down now; she couldn't even see the other side of the street. She had the sinking feeling that she'd be stuck here overnight, any money she had just made spent on a room in an overpriced downtown hotel. And she had already gone over budget with her Christmas shopping. _Damn._ Her wallet was really taking a beating this season.

At least, after tonight, her career prospects were looking a bit brighter.

Setting the box in the wings out of sight of window shoppers, she checked her watch: 9:30 pm. With any luck, she could catch the 9:50 train. With renewed determination, she quickly threw her coat over her overalls and t-shirt, wrapping a thick scarf around her neck and pulling a cabled hat down over her ears. Grabbing her bag, she reached for the switch for the main overhead display lights. She stopped short when she heard a rustling behind her.

Lowering her arm, she turned in the direction of the sound. Nothing seemed out of place; everything just as she expected it to be. Taking a few steps forward, she jumped when she heard the shatter of glass by the tree.

_What the hell?_

Worried that her ornaments weren't quite as secure as she had thought, she hurried over to inspect the damage. Kneeling down, she spied the source of the noise – a glass Santa lay broken under the tree. Setting her bag down, she carefully picked up the pieces, feeling sorry for the little guy. When she was about to stand and dump the pieces in the trash bin, she had a change of heart, carefully wrapping them in a sheet of tissue paper. Maybe she could glue him back together. Slipping it safely inside her bag, she stood and was about to head out to leave when she spotted something under the tree that had definitely not been there earlier.

A teddy bear.

She reached for it, lifting it for closer inspection. A very familiar teddy bear. _It couldn't be…_

Sarah tilted him sideways to check the tag under his tail, finding what she was really hoping she wouldn't find. Written in blue marker on the tag were the initials SJW: Sarah Jane Williams. She stared at the bear in mixture of horror and longing and…she couldn't even distinguish the rush of emotions anymore as they clambered for purchase. She had lost him years ago; at least she thought she had. Remembering, Sarah turned him around, searching for the break in the seam. She had purposely ripped out the stitches when she was only a girl. It was a place she hid her little treasures, and later, a place where she tucked her wishes and dreams written on scraps of paper or cut out of magazines. She had had this pretty idea of a knight, her very own Lancelot, coming along one day to make all her wishes come true. It was silly, but she had never stopped doing it, even when she had stopped believing. Her fingers found the secret opening, as she knew they would, and slipped inside. Expecting to find only fluff, she was surprised to feel something entirely different. Gripping it tenuously, she pulled the folded piece of paper out of the small opening carefully. She opened it to find three words written in large, ornate handwriting: _Look behind you._

Sarah spun around, nearly dropping Lancelot, but catching him at the last moment and clutching him to her chest. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she searched the wintery scene through the frosted glass. She held her breath as she watched a dark figure emerge from the curtain of rippling snow. Invisible icy fingers pulled at the strands of his wild white blond hair, framing a face of sharp angles and soul-searching mismatched eyes. His black trench coat whipped with the wind as he stood there looking back at her, his expression unreadable.

Mesmerized, Sarah covered the short distance to the window with slow uncertain steps, holding his gaze as he did the same, until she found herself looking down into a face she'd thought she never see again. She raised a hand, as if to trace the outline of his hard, yet delicate features through the glass.

The Goblin King.

Remembering herself, she stopped just short of touching the window, not wanting to leave fingerprints. Instead she held her hand up, signaling to him. A strange sense of fear had gripped her. She wasn't afraid of him, not really; she never really had been. But she was terrified that she might blink her eyes and he'd be gone, that he'd be, as always…just another dream.

"Wait. Just wait there." She knew he couldn't hear her through the glass, but the words tumbled out anyway in her sudden urgency. She thought she detected an almost imperceptible nod of his head, and she began backing up toward the door, not quite willing to break eye contact in case he should disappear. Not watching where she was going, she stumbled over the door jamb. Sarah looked down, cursing softly as she gripped the doorway to steady herself. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest in panic and she looked back up quickly. She nearly crumpled in relief to find he had, in fact, not disappeared. He was still watching her, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. She held up a finger. "Just one minute." Again, a slight inclination of his head.

Stepping across the threshold, she paused with her hand on the knob. Her eyes skimmed over his figure, his face, drinking him in, trying to etch the image into her brain, just in case. She met his eyes once more. _Do it now, Sarah…_

_Right. _Taking a deep breath to steel herself, inexplicably afraid of both losing him and having to face him again, she pulled the door closed, locking it. Stuffing Lancelot into her bag, she raced through the store toward the afterhours exit at the side of the building. As she passed the security desk, she waved at the night watchman without looking up. "Goodnight, Charlie!"

"No running in the store, now. You know the rules." His voice was stern, but a grin peeked out from his craggy features.

Sarah nearly slammed into the door in her haste, rebounding slightly. She turned around, grinning back at him as she pushed backwards against the metal bar to open the door outward, the cold wind reaching to pull her back into its icy embrace. Snow swirled through the open doorway, fluttering in wintery designs across the linoleum like moths drawn to the light. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

He chuckled. "Merry Christmas, girlie. Just be careful out there. National Weather Service is calling it a blizzard."

"I will. 'Night!" Turning, she stepped all the way outside, the door closing with a soft click behind her. Taking just a moment to adjust to the drop in temperature, she pulled up the collar of her coat and pulled her hat just a little lower. And then she began to run. When she reached the end of the alleyway, she slowed, coming to a faltering stop as she spotted him. He still stood in front of the window, the Christmas lights highlighting his hair with reds and greens and blues, but instead of looking in at the display, he was looking at her.

Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, she walked slowly toward him, taking the time to catch her breath. When she was a couple feet away she stopped, searching his eyes before speaking. "It's you."

He tilted his head slightly, offering her a small smile. "It's me."

She had almost forgotten how ethereally beautiful he was. Almost. She shook her head to clear the foggy hypnosis that his presence seemed to induce. "So…what? You just happened to be in the neighborhood and were feeling nostalgic?"

His smile grew wider, apparently amused at her turn of phrase. "I wasn't in the neighborhood."

When he didn't offer anything else in explanation, Sarah glanced around at the empty street before cautiously looking back at him. "Then…what? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

Sarah stared at him, trying to make sense of what was happening. She felt light-headed, like her brain might just float up out of the top of her head to be carried off by the wind, perhaps to give neurotic life to some unfortunate snowman miles away. She had to stop that from happening. She placed her hand on top of her head. Now would be a very bad time to lose it.

This was all so surreal. "Me?" She blinked to clear the dusting of snow obscuring her vision. "You're…I thought our …business…was over."

"Oh? Still taking things for granted, I see."

_Okay with the snide comments._ She hadn't forgotten about those. She tilted her head, studying him with narrowed eyes. "It's been ten years."

"So it has."

"I didn't make any wishes."

"No."

"But…"

He took a step closer. "It just so happens that I'm here to fulfill someone else's wish."

_Someone else's wish?_ Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Whose?"

"Mine."

She stared at him blankly. "You can make your own wishes come true? That seems like cheating somehow."

"Not exactly, but I can certainly put forth my best effort."

"Well…" She slid the hand from her head, stuffing both in her pockets, thinking this through. When she looked back up he had moved to stand beside her. "What do you want from me?"

He smiled. "For now, your company." He nodded toward the empty, snow covered sidewalk stretched out in front of them. "Walk with me."

"Where?"

"Not far."

She looked in the direction he had indicated. She had to walk that way to get to the train station anyway, right? She slid him a sideways glance. "No tricks?"

His pointed teeth flashed as he grinned at her. "If you insist on spoiling all my fun…no tricks. I give you my word."

She quirked her lips in a thoughtful expression, looking ahead. "Okay, then."

Jareth fell in step beside her as she began to walk. She saw him glance down at her out of the corner of her eye, all too aware of his presence but trying to keep her cool. A smirk played across his features. He looked away before speaking. "And who said I play fair?"

"Not me."

He laughed and she snuck a peek at him, looking away quickly with a small smile. He had a really nice laugh.

They hadn't gone far, just as he had said, when he stopped and reached out to open a door to what seemed to be some sort of pub.

Sarah stopped to stare at him. "What are you doing?"

"Thought you might like a drink. It's awfully cold..." he peeked through the window before looking back at her with a disarming smile "…and they have a fire inside."

"Um…well, actually, I promised to go over to my parents' house tonight. You know, to do the whole family holiday thing – baking cookies and watching _It's a Wonderful Life_." She looked down the sidewalk toward the train station. "They're probably wondering where I am…"

"Just a quick drink to warm you before you go? My treat."

When she looked back he had opened the door, his dark silhouette framed by the orangey glow from inside the pub. It did look really cozy…

Sarah fiddled with the ends of her scarf. _I really ought to say no…_

Her gaze slid to meet his. _But…_

"Okay…I guess I could stay for a quick drink."

He held the door for her as she stepped through. The lights were low and a fire roared in a large stone fireplace surrounded by red high-backed couches and chairs. Christmas music piped softly from the speakers. There were only two other couples tucked into booths along the back wall. The woman behind the bar smiled at her as she dried and put away glasses. Sarah smiled back, waiting for Jareth to close the door. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand curl around hers and looked up at him in surprise.

"Your hands are like ice." He moved to stand in front of her, taking her other hand, rubbing them both between his. "Should we sit by the fire?"

She nodded, words escaping her at his oddly affectionate gesture. He smiled, pulling her along behind him as they maneuvered the tables. Her nose tingled as it came back to life in the warmth from the fire. She reached to unwrap the scarf from around her neck, pausing to look up at him curiously when he slid the hat from her head.

"You've changed your hair."

"Um…yeah." Sarah raised a hand to tame the static layers, the ends damp from the melting snow hanging limply just past her shoulders, suddenly very self-conscious. "It has been ten years..."

"It suits you."

She smiled, secretly pleased as she ducked her head to unwrap her scarf the rest of the way and shrugged out of her coat. "Thanks."

Jareth took their coats, laying them in a nearby chair. Sarah plopped onto the couch, watching him.

He turned to her. "Any special requests?"

She smiled, somewhat bewildered by the last few minutes, and shook her head with a shrug. "Whatever."

He returned her smile, his just a bit more mischievous. "Do you trust me?"

Her smile stretched, amused. "Absolutely not." He laughed, the sound making the butterflies in her stomach dance. _When had this started feeling like a 'date'?_

Narrowing his eyes, he placed a gloved finger against his lips, studying her. "Hmm."

When he moved toward the bar, Sarah slipped out of her snow boots, folding one stockinged foot underneath her as she turned sideways to watch him. She had to lean forward and strain her neck to see over the high back of the sofa. He moved gracefully, clad in slim-cut black trousers and a red button-down silk shirt. His hair was tamer than it had been outside, shorter and less wild, but still distinctly him. When he turned and met her eyes, he winked, and she ducked back down, embarrassed at being caught ogling him, because, in fact, that was exactly what she had been doing. She was a woman, after all, and he was a man, well, sort of. And a very fine looking man at that. In a moment, he appeared beside her, handing her a mug. Her eyes trailed up his lithe form to meet his amused gaze before taking the drink and twisting away to look toward the fire. He had an awful lot to offer a girl…

Pushing those thoughts to a safer place in the back of her mind, she brought the mug up to her nose; it was warm and smelled sweet. "What is it?"

"Eggnog. And a quite a bit of rum." He settled into the chair next to her.

Sarah stared down into the steaming, creamy liquid. "Anything else?"

"No." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I did give you my word, didn't I?"

"Yes…" She looked sideways at him to find a smirk playing about his lips. "But how trustworthy is a promise from a Goblin King?"

"I guess you'll just have to taste it and find out."

She could almost hear the "_I triple dog dare you…"_

Never one to back down from a dare, Sarah raised a brow, holding his gaze over the rim of the mug as she took a sip. She didn't black out and the world didn't start to spin. Well, except when he smiled at her like that.

Scooting farther back, she folded her other leg underneath her to sit cross-legged on the couch. "So, this wish of yours…do you deserve it? Are you on the naughty list or the nice?" She waved a hand to stop him from answering, a grin spreading over her lips. "Oh wait, never mind. I already know the answer to that."

He quirked an amused brow, sitting back in his chair. "So quick to condemn me?"

"Even you have to admit you don't have a very good track record."

"Entirely a matter of perspective. Though, in this, I will have to concede." He sighed. "Despite my efforts to improve my position, I have been on the naughty list for the last 317 years."

Sarah laughed.

He grinned back at her, swirling the dwindling eggnog in his mug. "I'm afraid Nicholas is of the opinion that I'm an unredeemable cad; though, we always enjoy a nice game of chess after the holidays."

Sarah leaned forward, her expression quizzical. "Wait. What? You're not seriously telling me Santa Claus is real?" _He had to be joking…_

Jareth leaned forward to mirror her position, his voice low and teasing. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She narrowed her eyes, studying him. "Hmm…" A playful smile curled her lips as she leaned back against the sofa. "It is good to know that not only is Santa kind and generous, but extremely wise as well."

"You think I deserve to be on the naughty list?"

"Oh, most definitely. In fact, I have a list of grievances to put forth before the crown."

"Is that so?" He settled back in his chair, amusement shining through his sudden mock severity. "Well then, I suppose the crown is prepared to hear them. Proceed."

"Okay, then." She took a sip of her eggnog before sitting up straighter and fixing him with a level gaze. "First, you stole my baby brother, knowing full well I never really meant what I said. Second—"

He made to interrupt and she held up a hand to stop him. "I'm not finished." Her gaze drifted upwards toward the ceiling as she mentally went through her list. "Second…" Sarah continued to rattle off his list of wrongdoings including, but not limited to, threatening her friend Hoggle, giving her that damn hallucinogenic peach, setting the cleaners on her, sending that ridiculous army to stop her from reaching the castle, and almost dumping her in the Bog of Eternal Stench. When she looked back at him she found him lounging indolently in the chair, one leg draped over the arm. He was looking in her direction, but he seemed decidedly distracted. "…and you stole three hours of my time." Sarah ducked her head to force his gaze from her lips to her eyes. "Are you even listening to me?"

His eyes fixed on hers and he smiled in that sexy, mischievous way of his. "Of course. I assure you, I've been completely captivated by every word that's come out of your mouth."

_Oh, really?_ "What did I just say?"

"If you wanted your three hours back, you had only to ask." He leaned forward, his gaze flicking downward once more before meeting her eyes again. "Now that you've solved the Labyrinth, I can think of much more enjoyable ways to spend that time."

Sarah stared at him, incredulous. _Did he just seriously proposition me? _

_Was this necessarily a bad thing?_

It occurred to her, just then, that he was flirting with her. And that she rather liked it, while at the same time wanting to throttle him. It was an odd mix of emotions. She tilted her head, fighting back a smile as she narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to know why you're on the naughty list? 'Cause I'll tell you."

He gazed up at her, smirking. "Do enlighten me."

"You're completely unrepentant, that's why."

He laughed as he sat back into his chair. Propping his elbow on the arm rest, he leaned onto it, his hand crossing over his mouth as he studied her.

Sarah couldn't completely hide her smile, and she looked away, setting her empty mug on the coffee table. As she did so, she caught sight of her watch. It was 10:03 pm. "Oh." She rose, reaching for her boots. "It's late. I really have to go."

He rose, taking a step toward her. "So soon?"

She looked up at him, her boot dangling limply from her hand. "I've got to get home. My dad has probably called the store twice already and is currently wearing a hole through the living room carpet. And Karen…she'll worry."

He glanced out the window, looking back at her with a tilt of his head. "It looks awfully cold out there. Snow piled up against the windows…."

Sarah looked over at the storm raging outside and sighed. It did look really bad, and really cold. She wondered if the trains were still running.

"Not in a hurry to get away from me, are you? Have I done something wrong?"

Sarah whipped her head around to face him. "No! Not at all. I just…" He was searching her eyes, for what, she wasn't sure.

"Just a little while longer…"

He seemed to really want her to stay. She glanced down at her watch. She could probably spare another ten minutes or so; the next train wasn't supposed to leave until 10:30. "Well, maybe just a half a drink more…"

He smiled, reaching for her mug and bringing both back to the bar. Sarah sank back down on the sofa. She really wasn't looking forward to going out in the cold and snow, and it was so warm and cozy in here by the fire. She stared into it, watching the flames dancing up from the logs. And the company had been…unexpectedly pleasant. No, more than that. She hadn't felt like this – this light, and happy, and something else she couldn't quite place but was very, very nice – in a long time. He had said no tricks, but whatever spell was being worked tonight, she was almost content to let it weave its magic. To see what happened…

She looked up when he returned, passing her a mug. She had expected him to reclaim his seat, but instead he sank down next to her on the couch, sitting sideways to face her, his leg folded and pressed against her own. The fact that he had just ratcheted up the intimacy of whatever this was, didn't escape her. He was sitting so close, the fire sending out waves of warmth in the dim light. They were completely hidden from any others in the pub, and he was staring down at her with this incredible intensity…

Sarah scooted slightly to face him more fully, licking her suddenly dry lips. His eyes flicked down to watch the movement and her stomach flip-flopped. "Jareth?"

He looked back up at her. "Hmm?"

She rested the side of her head against the sofa back as she gazed up at him. "What is your wish, exactly? What does it have to do with me?"

A sort of half-smile flashed, gone as soon as it came. "Well." He reached out to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen across her eyes. "I recently found myself in possession of a certain stuffed bear."

Sarah raised her head. _Lancelot? What did Lancelot have to do with all of this?_

He reached for his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper, hesitating a moment before holding it out to her.

She looked at it, confused. "What's this?"

"Open it."

She took it, looking at him once more before unfolding the paper. Her eyes grew wide as she read. "I wrote this."

"Yes."

She remembered now. She had written this letter on her 18th birthday. It was a goodbye letter of sorts, about her time in the Labyrinth, specifically about her time with him and their final confrontation; a sort of wondering mixed with a little bit of longing and regret. She had thought, if she just wrote it out, she could stop thinking about it, let it go. And yet, she had entrusted it to Lancelot, the keeper of her secret wishes and dreams…

She had lost him soon after. It was the last dream he ever held. She shook her head, and looked up at Jareth. "This was private."

"Yes."

"Why did you read it?"

"If I'm to be resigned to the naughty list, it's only fair that I have the liberty of earning it."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. I only meant that I will use anything at my disposal to get what I want." He reached toward her face again, and she flinched, retreating backwards. He dropped his hand, and said more quietly, "It was addressed to me, after all."

"You were never meant to see this and you know it."

"Yes. I know, but…"

Sarah was completely mortified. _Was this some kind of joke to him? Was he playing another game with her?_

She stood, stepping into her boots. "I wrote that seven years ago. It doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't it?" His tone was harsh as he looked up at her with steely eyes.

Yanking on her coat, she grabbed her scarf and hat. "I have to go."

He rose. "Sarah, wait…."

She looked at him, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "No." She turned, pulling her hat down over her head. She glanced at him briefly before heading for the door. "Thank you for the drink."

"Sarah!" He grabbed his coat, shrugging into it as he went after her. She had reached the door, about to pull it open when he pressed his hand against it forcefully to stop her.

She stared out at the snow a moment before speaking. "What? What do you want from me?"

"Sarah, I don't think you understand."

She turned to look up at him, tears threatening to fall. "What don't I understand?"

"Sarah." He reached out a hand to cup her cheek. "I just thought, perhaps…under different circumstances…"

She shook her head, starting to turn away from him. "Sarah, please…don't go. You'll freeze out there. I can offer you a place to stay for the night." He cupped her chin, turning her to face him, searching her eyes. "…or forever."

She looked up at him in confusion. "What?" She stepped back, shaking her head. "I really have to go. I need to call a cab."

"Will you reject me again?"

"Don't you dare use my letter against me." It came out less stern than she had intended.

"Is a second chance really so much to ask, Sarah?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think." She walked past him toward the bar, asking to use the phone. She paused before she dialed, holding the receiver to her ear. He was standing where she left him by the door. And he had this look on his face…

She had seen that look before. It had haunted her and it tore at her heart. She stared back at him a long moment, holding that broken gaze, lost in it until the angry dial tone of the phone jolted her back to reality. He looked away out at the snow, his hand resting at his throat, his expression pained and far away. She dialed the number slowly and spoke quickly, handing the phone back to the bartender after she had hung up. She walked slowly back toward him.

He turned toward her as she approached. "Did you find a cab?"

She looked down, shoving her hands in her pockets. "No."

"No?"

When she looked up again, she caught the brief flicker of hope in his eyes. "No." She tilted her head. "But, you know, Toby was strangely unconcerned when I told him that I was stuck in the city and wouldn't be making it back tonight."

He took a step toward her. "I imagine he wasn't."

"I told him not to worry, that I'd be staying with a friend."

He closed the distance between them, reaching out to run a hand down along her hair, searching her eyes. "Did you know that you could make wishes come true?"

Sarah stared back up at him, feeling hopeful, the intensity in his gaze pulling at her. And she was willing to fall. She offered him a small, tentative smile. "Let's just start with tonight and see where it goes."

Cupping her face lightly, he returned her smile, his thumbs tracing over her cheekbones as he slowly bent his head to hers. When she didn't pull away, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, lingering to whisper softly, "Forever has to start somewhere."

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Christmas fluff. ;) And, if you couldn't tell, I've been listening to Baby, It's Cold Outside pretty much non-stop the past couple of days. As it turns out, this is also a sort of unofficial challenge fic. I had posted a couple of challenge ideas a couple of months ago, and while I was listening to this song, one in particular came to mind. For inquiring minds, the requirements of the challenge were that it be a Jareth/Sarah Romance one-shot to include the following: department store window, a letter, Lancelot, and the airing of grievances._

_Thanks for reading! Please, leave a contribution in the little box. Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved, and constructive criticism is always welcome._

_And I hope all of your Christmas wishes come true. :) Happy Holidays!_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co._


End file.
